Various systems can include sensors for monitoring characteristics of the systems and/or surroundings of the systems. For example, vehicle systems, stationary power systems, etc., can include several sensors monitoring the same or different characteristics. These sensors can monitor vibrations, temperatures, states, or the like, of the systems in order to track operation of the systems, identify unsafe conditions, determine when maintenance or repair of the systems are needed, or to achieve other objectives. The data provided by the sensors may be used for one or more purposes to control operation and/or monitor health of the vehicles.